


What Exactly Is The Grinch?

by That1Dude



Category: The Grinch - Fandom
Genre: #grinch, #not a fanfic, #the grinch, #theories, #writing, Not a Crossover, Other, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Dude/pseuds/That1Dude
Summary: I wrote this for hours on a theory as to what creature is the grinch?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	What Exactly Is The Grinch?

If you’re reading this then you likely know of the Grinch. A man described as cuddly as a cactus, as charming as an eel, as a monster you would not touch with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole. To set some ground rules on this essay there are some things you need to know before reading further. Seeing as how the Grinch is referred to as “Mr. Grinch” I will refer to them using he/him pronouns, I will be taking evidence from all 3 of the films I have seen, as I unfortunately don’t have the book on hand, his origins in two of the films will be acknowledged for evidence not canonized as a singular definite source of this essay. And finally I will not acknowledge Whos from the Horton hears a Who movie/book. But In this essay I will explain to you why I believe that the Grinch is not a monster as detailed in his song but a part of an extinct or hidden race of humanoid creatures quite similar to the Whos. 

To clarify as to how I came with this conclusion, the Grinch is definitely not a who or of who origin. With the evidence provided, we know that the Grinch is obviously different from the Whos of Whovile. the Grinch is a tall green humanoid covered in green fur that in some iterations covers his face, and he also is depicted with yellowish eyes. While the Whos, unfortunately can’t quite be pinpointed to exact distinct features; they often have brownish or blonde hair and the instances they do have fur the fur is brown but in all cases they are humanoids with a micro-town nestled in a snowy landscape who celebrate Christmas. With that evidence we could presume the Grinch is a mutation of the whos but in all forms of media he has never been confirmed to be born from Whos, the closest we’ve seen to how he came to Whoville is in the Jim Carrey movie. In that movie it’s learned that Whos just fall out of the and go to their parents, no stork just fall balloon fly down. However for some odd reason this creature came down knocking a baby out of their flight path .  
(A.N: This thing is horrifying)  
Which shows and confirms that the Grinch is not a Who and the only name we can give him, mentioned in the same film as a made-up guess, is a “What”. 

Thus leading to one of our main questions, what in the world is a “What”? We can only assume that they look like the Grinch. Using the biological details presented we can assume that a “What” is a creature that is very adept at maintaining heat due to their abundance of fur; This is enhanced due to the rules of color absorption. Green is dark compared other colors which is better at absorbing heat than bright colors. This information can tell us that there is a possibility that “Whats” may possibly come in other colors like black or grey, which are better at absorbing heat. This can be linked to evolving without access to cotton or blubber to keep themselves warm, so they gained fur used caves for shelter. This cave idea can be presumed on instinct based on the Grinch due to how he could have built a house or used the hospitality of the Whos to purchase one however he instead chose to live in a cave. Unfortunately I can’t quite clarify on the biology on a small heart as a heart growing is hazardous so it shall be assumed as a metaphorically small to then grow. Another lesser detail is perhaps “Whats” are aligned slightly evil or neutral as in all the representations he does not care for the Whos and absolutely loathes them playing with toys but always changes near the end. However those were only small details as “Whats” are actually much more of a powerhouse in abilities than fur, shelter preferences, and simple alignments. In most media he’s depicted to have immense strength when undergoing extreme emotion as shown when he lifts easily over 1,000 pounds over his head.  
But even more impressive is their massive intellect. Mr.Grinch is only one of these creatures and he single-handedly built complex devices inside of a cave, with no resources in only a few days, just to stop him from having a headache on Christmas. Which brings me to my final point, what happened to the “Whats”? 

To put another way, what happened to the Grinch’s people? Well there are two theories: they are either dead or hidden. On the dead theory perhaps their neighbors the Whos became afraid which, let’s be honest, genius beasts who can manufacture complicated instruments and devices 100x quicker than you could and lift things you could not dream of lifting is frightening. But that falls short due to being weaker in general. However them dying off to a disease entirely is possible if, and only if, the Grinch was more resilient to the disease. And on the hidden civilization note it could be entirely possible that the “Whats” are hidden in their underground civilization, perhaps because of the quiet. But both of said theories are rather weak as the Whos should have some idea as to what a “What” is and how would the Grinch even be born in this period of time if his race just disappeared? Lost baby from lost civilization? Sole surviving creature, last of his race? It is unlikely that we’ll ever know where the Grinch came from but we definitely know that he did not originate in Whoville.  
In Conclusion, I have proven that the Grinch is definitely not a Who, and possibly a sub-race known as a “What”. I detailed the Grinch’s feats and surmised that these could possibly be racial traits, along with detailing the possibilities as to what may have possibly happened to his species. All in all, “The Grinch” may be a story of a villain turning good but what he is will forever be a conundrum.  
The End.


End file.
